As shopping outlets, and in particular large supermarkets, offer a growing plethora of products, it can be difficult for a shopper or consumer to select a particular product when browsing or searching for an item to buy.
As is well-known, a personal recommendation is helpful when making a product selection, possibly from an in-store employee. However, an in-store employee who is familiar with the products in question is not always available.